


Unplanned

by niamhhchapman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cheating, Cheating Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Love/Hate, Multi, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy, pub owner draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhhchapman/pseuds/niamhhchapman
Summary: inspired by Earth_Phoenix - 9 months on ao3hailey's in a loving relationship with her longterm boyfriend cedric but one drunken night she meets one draco malfoy her life suddenly turns upside down. Is her baby her loving boyfriends or her one night stand?also on wattpadyoursogoldennnn
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first story so i hope you like it i don't know when i'll update but hopefully it will be often.  
> i’m also on wattpad- yoursogoldennnn 
> 
> this is mainly a drarry story i think but it will have minor hedric moments.  
> it's a female harry story and involves drunk cheating so if you aren't comfortable with this don't read.
> 
> i am not in anyway saying that cheating is ok drunk or not as i know it isn't and i would never do that but it's the plot of the story.

*9 weeks ago*

It had started to get late, none of us cared- at least no one who was sober cared. It was Hermiones 28th birthday so we and a couple of others decided to go out to celebrate. 

Usually i didn't drink so i would be teased about being a lightweight tomorrow but there was a pleasant buzz i was getting from the alcohol.

Interrupting my thoughts i needed to pee, i stood up bumping my hip on the table causing my now half-full drink to spill. Everyone was to drunk to even notice so i slipped away, slowly as i was trying to fall over, to the toilets. 

once i was finished i checked myself in the mirror incase i had spilled something or had lipstick all over my mouth like lavender who had gotten so drunk she couldn't even put lipstick on (i don't even know why she was invited since mione hates her). i had just dried my hands and was about to leave when the bathroom door opened. alarmed i stumbled back. away from the tall figure that now stood staring at me.

immediately i recognised him.

i had noticed him as soon as i walked into the bar he was stitting on a bar stool carefully sipping on what i believed to be whiskey, deep in conversation with a little brunette who looked like the boy from slytherin. Theo i believed his name was? Whoever he was he was nothing compared to the albino blonde ,with his fingers wrapped lightly around the glass with grace.

he turned his head around and our eyes locked. I could see his sharp cheekbones and a square jaw that was driving me wild, his ocean blue eyes that an angel could get lost in. desire pooled in my stomach at the sight of him drawing me out of my trance when suddenly i felt a sharp pain in the side of my stomach. it was Hermione elbowing me as she had discovered where i was looking and harshly whispered in my ear 'cedric!'.

ohh right cedric. my boyfriend of 5 years whom i know live with (am i using that right or is it who?) i mean there isn't anything wrong with looking at dashingly hot men right. it's not like i'm going to do anything.

sweet merlin, he was looking at me, instantly i felt a blush spread across my cheeks. Standing here, my cosy life with Cedric felt a million miles away. there were no words were needed. he moved towards me, with a determined pace, i saw his eyes turn black with desire.

i haven't ever been one for one night stands, especially when i'm already in a committed relationship; but the feel of his hands on my hips, his mouth nipping, licking and sucking my throat. his strong but delicate hands pushing my top apart and tracing over my stomach. i felt helpless against his touch.


	2. t w o

i can't really remember leaving, but to be honest i can't really remember much of last night.

my head was pounding i guess that's what i get for being a lightweight and drinking half my body weight in alcohol.

'Drink this you'll feel better' Cedric pushes a glass of water and a paracetamol into my hands. i shove them in my mouth and gulp down the water and almost instantly my headache eases.

Gratefully i look up and whisper 'my saviour' to him, my headache still not completely cleared, i notice him still wearing his sleepwear so i know we have some time until we have to be at work. i grin and pull him down onto me, rolling over so i'm on top of him.

'Haley!', he laughs 'we can't we have work'. he protests though he makes no effort to move me.

'mhm, because they're going to fire us', i sit up on my elbows and pull his shirt off of him. "i'm sure that they can spare us for a few hours."

"oh, only a few hours?" His voice light as he teases me. i can feel him stir with interest beneath my hips. 'i think we can do better than that."

"oh yeah?" i say, i bend down to kiss him. "prove it." It's a playful challenge, but Cedric can never turn a challenge down. 

cedric shoves me off him, climbing on top of me, I spread my legs so he can he can settle between them easier. he pins my hands above my head, kissing me. we never did make it to work that day.

~~~~~~~~~~

much later when we're both tired i turn to face him, my head still on his chest. 'do you think it's working?'

he looks me in the eyes and says 'i hope so'. 

we have been trying for a baby for a long time, a couple years actually, but we haven't had any look yet. 

Countless doctors and appointments have told us not to get our hopes up but also not to give up entirely, we're just praying for a miracle. knowing the chances are low we haven't told anyone yet ,but it doesn't hide the fact how much we want a baby. something just feels like it's missing.

~~~~~~~~~

i stare down at my paperwork and barely stifle a yawn, my bones are heavy, i feel my eyelids threatening to close, letting my head drop to the table i glance at the clock and see i've got 6 hours left, until i can go home, change into some baggy clothes and sleep.

this is ridiculous, its only tuesday and already i felt like i had been awake for a week. i had even been of on monday, which wasn't my fault! Unwillingly, i lift my head up and rub at my eyes. apart from my sudden need to sleep, i felt well enough. maybe I was coming down with something? Cedric had noticed a change in my health as well and had suggested i go and see a doctor, i picked up a pen and carelessly scribbled on the page. my mind wasn't on work, my brain was foggy and urging me to rest. if only i could just go home and listen to my body.

'Haley', Ginny appears around the door. 'are you ready for tomorrow it's our favourite day again' she says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

oh yes. the busiest day of the year. where every pub and club owner comes to get their liquor license renewed, and lucky me i'm the one who gets to do it!!!

'don't remind me'.

ginny looked at me with concern in her eyes. "are you OK?" she asked.

'yeah i'm fine', i dropped my pen onto the desk, screwing on the paper i had been doodling on and throwing into the bin in the corner of my office. the action seemed to jog something in my foggy brain. waste, it was ringing a bell.

'well, ok if you're sure.' she still had that concerned look on her face. "You've seemed pretty out of it for a couple of days now."

'yeah i'll be fine by the morning, you know how much of a lightweight i am'.

she gives me a doubtful look but turns away and leave. but by friday cedric has booked me an appointment to see our doctor. he ignores all my protests and assurances that i'm actually fine, thank you very much.

~~~~~~~~

*friday*

I shuffle into the doctors room, excuses ready on my lips.

'hello miss potter, i'm dr Klein', he turns out to be a fairly handsome redhead man with a well-trimmed beard, an easy smile and kind eyes.

'hello,'i say disgruntled. 'this isn't necessary, i just have an overprotective boyfriend.'

'hm,' he says but takes out his notes anyway,'just sit on the bed and we'll see how it goes.' no, i want to say, but I do as I'm told always to one to avoid social confrontations when unnecessary. Klein takes a couple of tests and asks me a couple of questions.

a frown begins to form between his eyes and I sigh inwardly.

'may i call you Haley?" he asks.

"Sure."

"Haley, i have some... delicate questions to ask if that's ok?"

i pause, feeling nervous for what's to come. i lick my dry lips,'sure'.

'Haley,' dr Klein looks at me with a sudden sternness that takes my breath away. 'are you using protection?'

"From what?" i ask scared of what the answer could be.

"Sex," he says patiently.

"Oh!" I blush. "No - well-" Oh Merlin. 'Cedric - my boyfriend and I have been talking about maybe, you know, trying for kids, but we haven't had great news and told that we had a really low change of it actually happening.' i manage to stutter out.

Klein nods and writes something else down. "Have you been sexually active in the last eight weeks?"

"Yes." I can feel my blush deepening and spreading down my neck.

"How have you been feeling lately? Your notes say you've been fatigued?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Well yeah - I mean, I've had a couple of headaches, but nothing I would be worried about."

"Hm," he says again and picks up a calendar of the small desk in the corner of the room. "Were you having sex around late February, early March?"

A hazy image of me, pinned against a bathroom wall, my legs wrapped around a strangers waist as he pumps into me fills my mind. I instantly pale. "Yes."

Oh no. Oh no . hermione's birthday. That hot guy at the bar. Cedric. My head swims and for a moment I feel dizzy. Shit. Shit. Shit .

"Haley,' Klein looks concerned. "Lie down a minute."

I'm not sure how lying down is supposed to make me feel better, but OK. I lie down on the hard leather and feel, well, less dizzy.

"Want to explain what happened there?" Klein asks. No, is the honest answer.

"I - I, had unprotected sex with someone that wasn't my boyfriend."

"Ah." Klein sounds like he's heard this all before, and maybe he has. Fabulous, I've become a statistic. "That would complicate matters."

"So, I am -?" I let the question hang, afraid to say it out loud until he confirms it.

"Congratulations Miss Potter, you are about nine weeks pregnant," he says gently. "I would say - and this is an early estimate - that the baby is due between early November to early December. I can't give you anything more than that at this stage."

"How soon can you tell who the father is?" I ask. "It has to be Cedric, right?" My mouth is very dry right now. "You can't get pregnant by having sex one time."

dr Klein looks at me with pity in his blue eyes, "I'm sorry to tell you, but yes, you can get pregnant by having sex just once, If you're having sex without protection, you risk becoming pregnant." He looks stern again.

"Fuck."

"As for your first question, it's too early to tell. Right now the baby is the size of a raspberry. As the baby develops we'll be able to do more."

I stare numbly at the off white ceiling. I swallow past the lump in my throat. "W-what do I have to do now? I mean-"

Klein smiles kindly at me. "The next step is a visit with the midwife and setting up antenatal visits."

I breathe out slowly. "OK."

"You can sit up now," Klein says moving towards the desk. I sit up, swinging my legs back and forth idly.

"Is there anything else I need to know? I can still work right?"

"Right, you should be able to work for another few months yet. Have you felt sick at all?"

I shake my head.

"Hm, that's good. Not everyone gets morning sickness, but be aware - just because you haven't felt sick yet doesn't mean you won't ."

He hands me a leaflet. "I suggest you tell your boyfriend at least, and if you know - the other man who may be the father. Other than that, I'd advise against telling anyone else until you're 12 weeks."

"Thank you." I slip the leaflet into my jean pocket.

"And listen to your body." He tells me sharply. "If you need to sleep - sleep . Your body knows what it needs to do to keep you and that baby healthy."

"Right." I run my hand through my already messy red hair. "Thanks again." I promise to come back in two weeks so dr Klein can see how I'm doing and leave.

I drag my feet out of the hospital slowly. The idea of going home and facing Cedric chills me to my core. I know one thing - there is no way I am telling him what happened at the bar. Nope. The baby has to be Cedric's, it just has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not really sure where this is going  
> also i know hermiones birthday isn't then but idc


	3. t h r e e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i split this into two because it's a long part also i had a maths test today which i definitely failed so yeah

as i'm walking home i decide to take a short cut ,as my feet are killing me, to a street that i haven't been through before. i'm lost in thought on how i should tell cedric, when i look up i can see a baby shop. immediately i'm drawn in because i can actually look for myself not one of ron's brothers baby. 

the tired-looking pregnant women peer critically at the safety requirements, while they're also trying to not to look too closely at the price tags afraid of what they might see.

i walk aimlessly up and down the isles still wearing my work clothes, i spot two beige bears holding a baby bear; without a second thought i bought them deciding this is the way that i would break it to ced.

~~~~~~~~~~

'hey' cedric says without even looking at me as soon as i enter the house. after a few seconds he catches on, 'how was the doctors, come and tell me about it when we're eating!' as he leads me through the house he says cheekily 'though we really need to work on your punctuality!'

i grin lazily at him and say 'well I can show you what happened.' he looks confused and I can't help the excitement I feel. i move us into the living room and have him sit down on the sofa and i kneel at his feet 'close your eyes.'

he looks at me confused but complies. i take the bears out of my coat pocket and place them on his now outstretched hands.

'ta-da' i say hardly containing my excitement 'open your eyes!'

i saw his face display emotions of happiness to shock and confusion.

'haley, what?'

'your going to be the hottest dad on the playground!'

finally the pieces click into place and Cedric all but throws himself at me, still careful of my stomach. He buries his face in my auburn hair (just like my mums) and we laugh, wild and free. The future seems brighter and happier than ever before. Dinner lays forgotten on the table as Cedric takes my hand land leads me into the bedroom.

That night, as Cedric sleeps curled next to me, his hand splayed across my stomach my mind strays to the bar, and the stranger I face can no longer remember. The man's face has become blurred in my mind, I can't recall any of his features. Tall, short, handsome, ugly—I can't be sure.

As my eyes drift closed at long last, my last thought is that, whoever he is, I am unlikely to ever see him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cedric's desperate to break the news to his father and it's the cutest thing to watch. Every morning he picks up the bears on the dresser and excitedly says 'i can't believe we're going to be a family like this!' he has a sappy smile on his face and i can't help but smile at him.

'We should do something,' Cedric says as he turns back to the bed.

"We did do something." I pat my stomach and Cedric laughs.

'I guess so.' He crawls towards me on the bed, a mischievous gleam in his eye. ' no I meant to surprise everyone with the news.' I tilt my head up and he kisses me deeply, making me breathless with desire.

'Ah yes, we do need to warn people that another Potter is coming to cause trouble.' I pause. 'We should tell Snape first, he's going to have a heart attack.'

Cedric laughs as he places kisses around my jaw, and I close my eyes in pleasure. 'Do you have to work today?'he asks as his teeth nip at my throat.

I sigh, 'I hate to say it, but yes. It's license day.'

Cedric stifles a laugh against my chest. 'I forgot about license day, good luck.' He offers me a playful smirk but moves lower.

Kissing over my stomach (a lot of kisses there, warming my heart), he comes to stop teasingly at my crotch. I let out a low whine and Cedric nips at my thighs in response. My legs fall open and Cedric settles between them with ease and before I know i lose all track of my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 should be up now and we finally have a draco scene whoop whoop!!  
> sorry this chapters short but the next ones long to make up for it!


	4. f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this scene is from Earth_Phoenix's nine months because i can't re-write it, they wrote it amazingly! (does that make sense ) go read the original i highly recommend it!!

By the time I arrive at work only an hour late, my department is swamped. Fantastic. We're crammed into the smallest building which usually isn't much of an issue. With me are Ginny; Greyson, a new boy a few years younger than me, and Beverly, a quiet girl from Ginny's year.

Already there are lines of impatient bar owners with documents crushed up in their hands. I offer apologetic waves to my team before slipping into my office.

i have just shrugged off my coat when the door clicks open and a bar owner strides in.

"Oh, Haley ." He sounds surprised to see me. "It's been a while."

"Hello, Mr.—?" Try as I might, I just can't place him.

'You don't remember me?" He sits down in the chair facing my desk, his legs crossed, his posture relaxed.

"I don't." I hastily sit in my chair, "I meet a lot of people — "

"But surely you don't shag them?"

I stare at him, fear creeping up my spine. Oh no. I clear my throat. "Ahm, I think you have mistaken me for someone else. I am currently in a long-term relationship —."

"Ah, so you don't want him to know?"

"There's nothing to know." I'm flushed; I try to force myself to relax.

He's smirking at me. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he says. (A/n sorry i had to do it )

I hmph and flick through the folders on my desk. "You run the peacock at Barlow?"

'That's right."

I can hear warning bells in my head; something about that name seems familiar. I drum my fingers on the table as I try to place it.

"I recently took over the bar. We get a lot of people celebrating, birthdays for example."

Just like that, everything clicks. Hermione's party was held at the peacock at barlow. Draco must be, must be — shit, shit, shit, fuck.

I fake a calm smile, all too aware that there are baby-related pamphlets on my desk. I try to clumsily rest my elbow on the desk and knock the pamphlets to the floor. I need to get him out of my office. Now.

"So, you're here to renew your license? Nothing has changed for you recently?"

Draco seems bemused by my actions, a quizzical expression crosses his face. "Correct, I'm still the owner and we still sell liqueur."

"Excellent!" My voice is so bright it sounds fake even to my ears. "You just need to sign this then." I pull the required piece of parchment out of the folder and pass it over him.

"So," he says, "When can I expect to see you back? It was quite a night."

I scoff, "I don't think a quickie in a bathroom ranks up there as anything special."

He drops the pen in surprise, "Don't you remember?" he asks quietly.

My brows knit together. "Remember what?"

"It was more than just a quickie."

I can feel my face draining of colour. "It was?" My throat is tight, my heart is hammering in my chest.

He smirks, "We went upstairs — I live in the loft over the bar. It was... you were...," he trails off, clearly lost in the memories.

I don't remember any of this. Was I really that stupid? I am never drinking ever again. Not ever. Not even a teeny tiny sip.

"In any case," I clear my throat, "it's been lovely meeting you. Good luck with the bar." I rise, holding my hand out formally.

He stares at my hand and remains seated. His blue eyes drift up to mine. "What's the rush?"

"It's a busy day and as you no doubt saw, there are a lot of people waiting to see us. So if you could...," I gesture towards the door, my smile strained.

For one heart-stopping moment, he doesn't move.

"Let me help you pick up those papers."

No. Oh, sweet Merlin, he's walking around the desk. NO.

"It's fine!" Please leave! I scream mentally. i lean down to pick them up but he's already kneeling down, one long pale hand reaching for them. Fuck.

"Oh." There's surprise in his voice as he spots the pamphlets. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I can feel myself starting to sweat. Why won't he just leave? I snatch the finished license off my desk and shove it under his nose.

"So, I'll see you next year." I try to take the sodding pamphlets out of his hands, but he's still kneeling by the desk, turning them over to read.

"You said you had a boyfriend," he says slowly. "Were you trying?"

"We were." I shrug, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "It happened sooner than we were expecting, but..." I shrug, I really can't complain. This is everything we've wanted. Cedric's smile is still fresh in my mind.

He hums softly to himself and then looks me square in the eye. "And you spent the night with me." It's a statement, not a question.

"Look," I grind out, "I only have your word on that."

He gives me a dirty look and stands up. "Is it mine?"

"No!"

"How do you know?" He looks at me critically and I cover my stomach my with my arms.

"Because I know. It's not yours. Get the fuck out of my office."

He scowls at me. "If it's mine, I want access. I want to be involved."

My jaw drops. "Fuck right off. It isn't yours."

"you weren't on the pill and you slept with me — ,"

"One time!"

"Four times."

I open and close my mouth a couple of times. "It doesn't matter. Leave."

He takes the licence out of my hand, dropping the pamphlets on my seat. "Expect my call."

I watch him leave and I only breathe out when the door slams closed. That was — too much. I want to go home. I want to go to bed and stay there until the baby is born.

Thoughts of home become thoughts of Cedric. My stomach twists in uncomfortable knots and I fight back the urge to be sick. I have to do something about Malfoy. What, I'm not quite sure, but something .

I'm so consumed with panic, I miss a knock at the door and only come too when an angry female bar owner slams her hand on my desk, her face screwed up in a snarl.

"Excuse me, some of us don't get paid to daydream!"

And some of you get your licence revoked , I think snidely. 

Malfoy has really got under my skin, damn it. I force a smile, ignoring how much I've been doing that in the last half an hour and how much my cheeks hurt right now.

"I'm very sorry," I drop heavily into my chair, "If I could take your name?"

The wind seems to go out of her sails, and she sits down wearily. I offer her my most professional attitude, flash her my most charming smile.

"Let's get you sorted!" I say brightly, finding her folder. She seems pleased that I'm giving her my full attention, smirking in a maddening self-satisfied way.

From there, the grandfather clock in my office never seems to move. The day drags by and it feels like I'm trapped in an hourglass that is slowly filling with sand and with no way out.

By the time 5 o'clock rolls around, I am so ready to head home. Naturally, because today is not my day, I end up having to work past when I'd usually leave. When the last person is finally seen, the four of us meet outside our offices and high five each other.

I decline the invitation to go out for a drink, promising to make it up to the team later, and finally escape. 

I drive home, hitting about as much traffic as i possibly can. when i get in i ditch my coat throwing it messily on the sofa. Cedric is going to have a fit when he sees it.

I drop my glasses onto the side table and rub tiredly at my eyes. I can hear our bed calling me. My bones ache and I am so very done for the day.

"Cedric?" Usually, I can hear him cooking, but tonight the kitchen sounds oddly quiet.

I move silently through the house, my wand held tightly in my palm. The quietness of the house has me feeling tense, alert.

I'm about to head upstairs when I hear the sound of voices coming from the garden. Our garden is rather small — the price of living in London. We have a small table and chairs on the patio for when we entertain our friends during the summer. 

I head towards the garden and my blood runs cold.

"Haley!" Cedric beams at me. He's sitting relaxed in a garden chair a bottle of red wine open on the table. He rises to greet me.

"Ced — I thought..." I shrug, as he walks over.

"Sorry." He wraps his arms around me, but the tension doesn't leave my body. My eyes are glued to the blonde-haired man sitting in the other chair.

What in bloody hell is Draco Malfoy doing in my house?

"we can put the dinner in the microwave when we're done' i'm done i want to say as Cedric places a kiss on my cheek. "Draco here came to let me know you were going to be late. Good idea hiring him by the way, I always said you could use an assistant."

Draco raises a wine glass at me.

I glare fiercely back at him. I want to get him away from Cedric as quickly as possible. No, I need to get him away from Cedric.

A headache begins to pulse angrily behind my eyes. The tiredness I've felt all day is gone. I wrap an arm tightly around Cedric.

"Well," I manage to choke out, "I always do listen to your ideas, love, " I stress the final word, which only seems to amuse Malfoy .

Cedric looks at me critically. "Do you need to go lie down?"

The idea of leaving Cedric alone with Malfoy chills my blood.

"I'm fine," I lie. "I'd love a cuppa though."

Cedric leaves my side and heads into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Malfoy .

All at once I want to wring the man's neck, throw his arse out and know every single thing he's said to Cedric. It's hard to decide what I want to say or do first.

"Why don't you sit down Haley?" He pats an empty chair next to him. "After all, you have the baby to think of now."

I ball my fists at my sides. "Shut up! No one is supposed to know." My voice sounds more pleading than angry.

He looks at me thoughtfully. "I haven't said anything — yet."

"Please leave," I plead. "Come to my office tomorrow and we'll talk."

"We'd better." Malfoy rises, his steps brisk. "I hope this impresses on you how seriously I am taking this."

I smile tightly at him. "Oh, it's made an impression."

Malfoy brushes past me and I hear him talking softly to Cedric and then the sound of the front door opening and closing.

I stagger forwards and sink down into a chair, my head in my hands. This situation is slowly slipping out of my control. Questions buzz around my head, mostly concerning Malfoy .

The fact he knows where I live and feels confident enough to speak to Cedric is worrying. One thing is for sure, I see a return visit to St. Mungos in my future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want it to be a dracoxharry story or a cedricxharry story because i know initially i said it was mainly drarry but now i feel bad for cedric.  
> oops!  
> also i haven't checked the past 2 chapters so sorry if there are any mistakes


	5. f i v e

The following morning, I decide the best way to handle Malfoy is to talk to him head-on. I send a message to Ginny, letting her know I won't be in the office that morning due to a Doctor's visit. Then I head straight to the peacock .

The bar is closed when I arrive. The doors are locked from the inside. I realise that there has to be a private entrance for the workers, so I head down the side of the bar. There i find a large wooden door with the word 'EMPOLYEES ONLY' I knock loudly on the door and wait.

Eventually, the door swings open and Malfoy stands there wearing a loose fitting pair of black silk shorts, shirtless and his hair mused as if he just got out of bed. Maybe he has.

I avert my eyes and clear my throat. "You wanted to talk," I say.

"Come in." His voice sounds thick, he leans against the door as he yawns. I step past him into the bar.

This part of the bar is eerily empty. The long hallway im standing in is dim. Malfoy closes the door and turns right, up a steep set of curved stairs. I follow him, discovering that I am more out of shape than I thought and wondering how I'm supposed to climb these stairs while heavily pregnant.

Which is ridiculous, because I won't be climbing these stairs then.

At the top of the stairs, Malfoy opens a door revealing a spacious two-story loft.

Two beautiful floor to ceiling windows dominates the left wall, drenching the room in sunlight. The walls are exposed brick. 

It's beautiful.

" Nice place," I say.

Malfoy shrugs. "Thanks."

We cross into the centre of the room where Malfoy drops into a worn brown leather sofa. There's a matching armchair nearby, so I sit down on that.

Now that I'm here, I'm not sure what to say.

"You can't be around Cedric," I say after a moment and Malfoy laughs.

"Have you ever thought about telling him the truth?" He walks to the kitchen and a comes back a teapot and two cups in his arms.

I flush, ashamed. "I've never cheated before," which is the truth, though I'm not sure he believes me. "It would break his heart."

Malfoy hands me a cup and I grasp it to have something to do with my hands.

"Would the cheating break his heart, or would the baby not being his do it?" Malfoy asks. His voice is losing the thickness it had as he wakes up.

I look down at the teacup in my hands. "I would rather not find out," I admit. "I know that makes me a coward, but..." I let my sentence trail off.

Malfoy sighs, "I don't want to be an asshole, but I take my responsibilities seriously." He looks at me sternly. " If the child is mine, then I want to be a father. You can't deny me that."

I feel like a bastard. "If you are, then I'd like you to be part of the child's life," I hesitate, "It would be beneficial to my life if you weren't - because of Cedric. Because if you're not, then mine and Cedric's life doesn't change."

he places the cup down on the rough wooden coffee table. "You know where I am now, so I expect you to keep me in the loop." He looks at me, his expression softening a little. "Speaking off, how are you?"

The question takes me by surprise. "I'm fine," I find myself saying and then figure he deserves the truth. "I have some morning sickness, but other than that, I'm well."

Malfoy nods his head. "Good. I have a friend that is a Doctor. if you need anything for the baby, let me know."

"I will." This has turned out to be much more civil than I expected it to be. "Thanks for making this easy."

He snorts, "I have to get along with my baby mummy." He covers his mouth as he yawns, and I can't help but notice how well developed his chest is. "If this lovely little chat is over then I am going back to bed. You're welcome to join me." he adds cheekily. 

"No," I manage, trying not to look at his firm chest. I stand awkwardly, and he rises to his feet.

He reaches out and wraps a hand around my arm. My skin breaks out in tingles, my mouth dry. "Malfoy," I say quietly, "Stop."

"It's Draco," is his calm reply, "You might as well call me by my name."

I roll my eyes. "draco,  
let go."

He releases my arm, it still feels warm from his touch. I need to get out of here. "Well, thanks," I say again. Draco looks amused at my clearly flustered state. Embarrassed, I move back towards the stairs, Draco following close behind.

"I need to lock up after you go," he explains. Right, that makes sense. I hurry down the stairs, forgetting how awful they are.

"Fuck," I swear. I hear him chuckle behind me. I turn my head and throw him a heated glare.

As soon as I'm outside, I breathe in the fresh morning air. I lean against the cold brick wall of the bar and try to asses my situation. I need to keep Draco  
as far away from Cedric as possible and informed and I still won't know for sure who the father is for weeks.

I feel tired and stressed out already, and I have months ahead of me. How do people cope with being pregnant? Hermione made it look easy.

~~~~~~~

it's my birthday today✨  
but i want it to be christmas instead  
also if i write christmas oneshots would you read them?


	6. s i x

That night, I lie in bed, my mind whirling. Cedric sighs and turns over, dropping an arm over my chest. 

"What's up?" His voice is thick with sleep.

Alarmed, I flinch, I wasn't aware that I woke him up. "Nothing, go back to sleep." I say dismissively. 

"I can't sleep when I know you're not. Talk to me."

"I have..." I pause as I try to work out how to approach this. "A friend at work who's got herself into trouble and I don't know how to help her."

"Oh." Cedric rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Maybe we can problem solve together."

I hesitate. "Alright." I take a deep breath. "So, she's married and pregnant..."

"Mmm," Cedric prods.

"She made a mistake - she slept with someone else and now she's not sure who the father is. On top of that, the other man wants to know if he's the dad so he can be involved with the baby. I'm just not sure what kind of advice to give her."

Cedric hums beside me, "It really is a pickle," he agrees.

We fall silent and I come to the conclusion he's fallen asleep, but then he speaks.

"I'd want to know," he says, "if I was the husband. You can't work on a relationship if people are keeping important secrets like that."

"That's true," I agree. "But," I chew on my bottom lip. "Wouldn't it hurt? I mean, if it was us..." I trail off.

"Yeah, it would hurt," Cedric says quietly, "but it would hurt more finding out later when some other bloke starts hanging around and the secrets become bigger."

I cuddle closer to Cedric. "I suppose, I feel so bad for her though."

Cedric kisses the top of my head. "You can't save everyone from their mistakes," he says kindly. "Just being there for her is enough. You're a good friend Haley."

Guilt eats away at my insides. "Cedric..."

Cedric cuts me off with a kiss. "Hush, now get some rest."

I tuck my head under his, closing my eyes. I should tell him, I decide. He needs to know.But that can wait until I know who the father is; it only fair that he should know in addition to that I don't want to make him wait to find out the results like I have to. 

Then again I deserve it. 

I did cheat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, Cedric is up, dressed and in the kitchen before I am. There's a parenting book on the kitchen table, along with a list written in Cedric's neat script. I wander over and pick it up.

"Sybella?" I wrinkle my nose. "We can't call the baby that."

Cedric blushes. "I was just toying with ideas,"

"Besides, we don't even know the sex yet."

"True, we need to pick gender neutral names for now - like Ashley or Ollie."

"We need a name that won't get our child bullied at school," I tease. "I like the idea of giving the baby a name though, I don't like having to call the baby 'it' all the time."

Cedric slides a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me, a happy smile on his face. "Me too." 

I play with the scrambled eggs for a moment, before taking a small bite. Cedric is by my side in an instant.

"You OK?" He brushes my hair back to feel my forehead.

"I'm fine," I laugh him off. "I just haven't taken the morning sickness medicane yet."

"Silly." He flicks my ear. "I'll go get it."

"But it tastes so nasty, it tastes of Banana" I complain and take another small bite of eggs. "These are gorgeous by the way."

While Cedric is out of the kitchen, I flip open the parenting book. Chapter Three: How To Potty Train Your Toddler. The picture is of a small child, his face screwed up and red as he sits on the potty.

I push my eggs away. 

Cedric comes back and notices my disgusted face.

"Ced...is the baby pooping inside of me?"

The question takes Cedric by surprise and for a moment he's speechless, then once he's processed what i said Laughter bubbles up from inside of him, and he's quickly holding his stomach as he laughs.

"I'm glad you find this funny," I mutter, put out.

"We'll ask the doctor." Cedric smiles once he's able to get a hold off himself.

Right, the Doctor. Keeping secrets has never been so stressful. I've convinced Cedric to meet me at the hospital. The idea of having him anywhere near the office where someone could innocently ask him how the visit went yesterday chills me to the core.

Cedric walks back into the kitchen, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. He kisses the side of my face and neck, brimming with happiness.

"We're gonna be the best parents ever."

"Yes, we are," I agree.

Cedric presses the anti-nausea medicine into my hands with a smile. I grimace but take my medicine. 

This is the least stressful part of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the ending but I'm not sure who's baby it's going to be.
> 
> I got the highest in my class in spanish!
> 
> Also thank you for reading
> 
> 875 words


	7. s e v e n

Work drags by slowly. I jump every time Ginny says, "Haley, you have a visitor!" in a cheerful voice.

I cope, I somehow cope, until a letter is dropped of into my office. I'm instantly suspicious. No one I know has a this return address.

The letter reads...

Haley,

Meet me on Saturday at 3pm. You know where.

D.L.Malfoy.

I screw up the letter and drop into the bin.

"he is a twat," i write back,

Draco,

I'll be there.

Haley.

As i send the letter off first class with my assistant, I try to push all my worry about draco to the back of my mind. At least draco was sticking to his side of the deal.

~~~~~~~~~

Cedric meets me outside St. Mungos and engulfs me in a tight hug. I smile into his shoulder, laughing at his excitement.

"It's only a doctors visit," I tease.

He pokes me in the ribs. "Yeah, our first as a couple!" His eyes are shining with joy and it's infectious.

I grab his hand and squeeze. Together, we walk into the hospital and head for the private treatment rooms. Doctor Klein is waiting for us, the door open wide. He raises an eyebrow at me as Cedric enters.

"This is Cedric," I say quickly, "the overprotective boyfriend I told you about."

"Hello, Cedric, pleasure to meet you." I watch tensely as the two shake hands. Klien turns to me. "I hope you've been reading those pamphlets, Harry, and taking your nausea medication ."

I slump into a chair. "Ah—erm, sure."

Cedric sits beside me. "She has been taking the medicine, I've been making sure of it."

"Well, at least I can trust one of you," Klien high fives Cedric. "So, you're entering into the world of sleepless nights and baby vomit. How are you both feeling?" Healer Klien folds his arms, half sitting on his office table.

"We can't wait." I lace my fingers with Cedric's, bringing his knuckles to my lips. He grins at me.

"We do have some questions though," Cedric adds. He leans forward, shooting me a sly smirk. "Haley, has been wondering how the baby, er, empties its bowls."

"Ced!" I cover my face with my hands, while Klien and Cedric laugh.

"It's not the strangest question I've been asked," Klien's voice is coloured with amusement. "Babies do poop, but it only happens in less than 15% of all pregnancies and most of the waste comes out during birth."

At this, I feel my face drain of colour. Birth. Birth. I have not given a single thought about that aspect of pregnancy. Eventually, the baby is going to have to come out .

"Haley?"

Klien presses a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's OK, we don't have to think about the birth just yet, but it is something we're going to need to discuss in the future."

'Right, of course'. I smile, or at least I try to, and Cedric comes to my rescue and begins asking his own questions.

Quietly, I'm panicking. Birth. 

Frick.

i'm not ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most 3/4 of my year at school are in isolation but i’m not  
> 514 words


	8. e i g h t

The rest of the week passes surprisingly smoothly. It's as if we're walking on clouds. Yesterday, Ginny asked to look at my hands, thinking Cedric had proposed!  
I wanted to tell her that this, this human life growing inside of me was so much better than some ring.  


Only three more weeks and we can tell people.  


Three more weeks before The Scan .  


21 days.  


I can't deny how much I'm looking forward to hearing and seeing the baby for the first name, to holding our child. A family. Our family.  


I arrive at the pub with twenty minutes to spare on Saturday. This time, seeing Draco doesn't quite put the fear of Merlin in me, which is an improvement. The bar, of course, is closed, so I head to the employees only entrance.  


Draco is leaning against the wall, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. I watch as he brings the cup to his lips, purses his lips together and blows, before taking a careful sip. he is rather pretty.  


At least this time he's wearing clothes. He's wearing a sleek pair of dark grey trousers, with a matching grey t-shirt that is just tight enough to stretch across his chest in a way that shows it off nicely.  


"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" He turns his head slightly, and I blush.  


"No." Oh my God, I sound like a moody teenager. I clear my throat and try again. "Good afternoon Draco."  


He looks at me, his eyes dark and intense. "I'm surprised you're here, I half expected you to blow me off."  


I frown at him. "I replied to your letter, I said I would be here."  


He looks thoughtful. "A woman of her word," his eyes drift to my stomach and smirks, "sometimes." I resist the urge to scream at him.  


"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I am not going to fight with him. I am going to be a grown-up. For now.  


I breathe out a small sigh of relief as Draco pushes himself off the wall, turning to open the door. I follow him inside. There's a quiet hum of chatter, the sound of chairs scraping against the hard floor.  


I pause to quickly poke my head into the bar area. There's a small crew of people working diligently, re-setting tables and chairs.  


"Looks good, doesn't it?" There's a note of pride in Draco's voice.  


"It does," I agree softly. I tear my eyes away from the bar, so I can see Draco more clearly. "You've done a great job on this place."  


"Thank you," is all he says.  


We troop up the stairs to his loft. A week has passed and I do not feel any fitter than I did last week with these stairs. Once we reach the top and pass through the wards, I head straight for Draco's over the top white leather sofa and immediately sink down into it.  


"You OK?" he asks.  


"Mhm," is the best I can do in response. I have a sudden image of me, walking up those stairs with a cranky toddler in tow. I throw an arm over my eyes, nope. That is a horrifying image. No child is going to want to climb those stairs.  


"You may have a point."  


I drop my arm in horror. "I -," Shit, I didn't mean to say that last part aloud.  


Draco shakes his head at me. "You're right. This loft — the bar, none of it is very child-friendly." He pins me with a look. "Speaking off..."  


I scratch behind my ear. "Nothing has changed since last time." I drop my hands into my lap. "I won't be able to tell you anything new for another three weeks at least."  


Draco nods, though he doesn't look pleased. "How are you?" he asks genuinely concerned.  


"I'm fine," which is true, "The baby is fine too, the Healer is pleased with both of us."  


"Good." Draco relaxes into the single leather chair, throwing an arm over the back of it. "I like to make sure that the things that belong to me are taking care of themselves."  


I bristle at that. "I am not yours."  


Draco raises an eyebrow. "Does Cedric know yet?"  


I give my best death glare.  


"Your relationship with him depends on me not telling him our little secret' he pauses, 'so yes, I do own you right now."  


I gape at him. His smirk only widens. "Tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so literally half of my year is isolating but im not, so at school there is going to be basically no one to talk to but someone who is supposed to be isolating and has come into contact of the person who has it asked people to come around to hers,  
> but it also means for my group presentation I have to do it on my own and my English presentation I have to do while others don't.  
> thank you for listening to my TED talk.  
> sorry this was short  
> 832 words


	9. n i n e

2 o'clock in the morning.

As I as laying in bed I looked to my left to see cedric laying there peacefully unknowingly. I've never felt more guilty with what I did. It got us into this whole mess. I just hope our relationship is strong enough to get through this but I dont deserve it.

There's only a week left until I can find out who the father is, I find out if my mind can be put at ease or my life will change. I know what I have to do but I'm not happy about it .

I have to talk to Draco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just after lunch and I had decided to get it over and done with. I knock on the door and wait for the deviously handsome but arrogant blonde to arrive.

'hey',

'hey, you okay?' he asks clearly nervous.

'yeah, I just need to ask you about what will happen if the baby is yours,'

after a moment he says, 'sure come in'

I walk through the employee entrance through to the apartment upstairs avoiding the subtle buzz of conversation from the late lunchers.

when we arrive at the now familiar door, he holds it open and waits for me to walk through, instantly I sit down on the sofa while he sits on the armchair.

he looks at me expectingly, 'well?'

'I just wanted to know what would happen if by any chance this baby is yours' I sigh.

'I've already told you that I can and will protect the things that belong to me and as you will be carrying my child...'

'hypothetically' I rudely interrupt, not wanting to face the music and realise that there is a fair chance that the baby could be his,

'hypothetically' he repeats,' I would probably want to move in together in case anything goes wrong I can be there, but as you have pointed out we would have to get a new place because this isn't suitable for a baby,' he states as if it were facts, bewildered I just say,

'anything else,'

'I would take you out on a proper date, show you what you deserve... after all the baby should have two parents who love each other unconditionally.'

I feel a light blush spread to my cheeks, I take a moment to gather myself then say, 'well thank you for that but I best me off, Cedric is making stir fry.'

Annoyingly, he chuckles to himself clearly pleased his words got to me, 'okay i'll show you out'

he does but his words follow me like a bug to a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrive home I call Cedric's name to see where he is, I follow where his voice came from, my mind still stuck on what Draco said and what he meant by 'he would show me what I deserve'. However I was pulled from further forbidden thoughts when I glance up to the table to see my boyfriend hunched over his laptop with tea still cooking on the hob,

'hey' I say confused and walk over to his chair to see what he's looking at, that has him so captivated.

'hey did you have a good day' he says absentmindedly then he says, 'look at this',

he turns the laptop to show me a Pinterest board of nursery ideas, all based around 'gender neutral' tones.

'these are lovely, I especially like the ones with the plants in them'. He grabs my waist still careful of my ever-growing stomach, sits me on his lap and turns the laptop around.

'are there anymore', I ask while he brings up more with varing colour themes.

All previous thoughts about Draco disappear to the back of my head until the next morning when this whole madness starts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've come up with a manageable schedule and I've decided I will upload twice a week maybe more if I have the motivation, but I will be uploading Christmas drarry one shots in December!
> 
> also for some reason i can’t upload the photos, if you want to see them they’re on my wattpad yoursogoldennnn, but they’re just baby nursery’s from pinterest 
> 
> i’ll try to sort this out but schools been really stressful and i haven’t had time.


	10. t e n

there was only one day left until the doctor said he can find out who the father is.

until my mind can be put to rest.

Me and Cedric are going to the doctors today for a checkup so it means we can see the baby again. i'll need to make up and excuse to talk to the doctor alone so i can make an appointment for tomorrow. 

i want to tell him, i really do but i don't know how. i hate keeping these secrets from him.

i will.

eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~

*8 o'clock*

i was laying in bed lost in thought when cedric awoke, still unaware he was awake i almost jumped out of my skin when i felt his hand come to life and cup my stomach.  
I turn to him and he places a feather light kiss on my forehead, nose, cheeks and finally lips.

'hi'

'morning' he replies, his voice still think with sleep.

'we've got the doctors again today'

'i know, i can't wait to see our beautiful baby'

'me either' i replied but what i really wanted to see was who the father is.

~~~~~~~~~~

after we've finished up at the hospital appointment i tell cedric i want to speak to the doctor privately, having heard what his friends had said about pregnant woman and their mood swings he decided to let it go and said he would wait in the wating room outside for me.

"i suppose you want to know who the father is,"

i just nod,

'well,' he continues 'if you could just get a swab from each of the potential fathers...' 

how many does he think there are,

'and if you can deliver them to me before 6:30 tonight we can have the results ready for tomorrow'

(A/N im not sure how this works but i read this somewhere so were just going to go with it!)

he passes me two swab kits and i quickly shove them in my bag,

'if you could come in same time tomorrow that would be great'

i nod, not trusting myself to speak

'don't stress it will only make it all worse than it actually is'

soon after that i leave the room and me and cedric leave, I make up some excuse about periods and pregnancy; he buys it.

~~~~~~~~

*2 am*

I can't get to sleep, knowing that tomorrow I can find out who the baby's father is. Cedric had to go back to work this afternoon which gave me just enough time to go and get the swab from Draco and deliver it to the hospital, which suprisenly he was cooperative about. As soon as we had got home cedric had already fallen asleep so it gave me chance to get his swab, so I already had his.

the appointment is at 11 tomorrow morning when cedric would be at work so he would never know.

I want to tell him I just don't know how.

once I had finally got to sleep around 4, my head was buzzing with what if's but I put them at the back of my head as they we're future me's problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived at the hospital without a minute to spare and once I had made my way to the reception the doctor was ready.

I went into the room (with my hands shaking with nerves), I was ready to finally put my mind at ease.

we sat down as he pulled out the medical records

'Are you ready to find out then Miss Potter?'

'I think so' I sighed not trusting my voice to speak for much longer,

when he told me I wasn't expecting that.

or was I...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but you'll find out who's baby it is in the next chapter i'm not sure when that will be as we have loads of exams to do but i'll try and upload it in a few days!
> 
> also we hit 700 reads which is crazy!  
> thank you for reading
> 
> 640 words


	11. e l e v e n

I arrived at the hospital without a minute to spare and once I had made my way to the reception the doctor was ready.

I went into the room hands shaking with nerves but I was ready to put my mind at ease.

we sat down as he pulled out the medical records

'are you ready to find out then mrs potter?'

'I think so' I sighed not trusting my voice to speak for much longer,

when he told me I wasnt expecting that.

or was I...

~~~~~~~~~

i had to go and see him.

as soon as i arrived at Draco's i felt like i couldn't breathe.

i knocked on the door, though it felt like my heart would beat out of my chest.

he opened the door, immediately his eyes went to the piece of paper i'm holding.

he leads me upstairs towards his apartment, once I get threw the door I turn around to face him, not quite meeting his eyes.

'do you know' he asks me warely 

I mumble a response, which causes him to lead me over to the sofa. I sit down while he walkes towards the kitchen to make some tea, I guess. A few minutes later he comes to sit beside me bringing a tray with two cups of tea on it with him.

'can you tell me?'

unable to get the words I take the test results out of the envelope, I had opened it at the doctors office so I knew what to do. I pass them over to him and see the range of emotions display across his face as he reads the results.

oh...' I vaguely remember hearing him say while I see him put them down before my vision is clouded with unshed tears.

I feel him take me into his arms, wrapping them around my torso and resting his chin on top of my head while I break down.

I break down in his arms, I can't help it, all the stress of the past few weeks is finally catching up with me. I've been so focused on these results I haven't given myself chance to feel anything.

so I finally break.

Once I've calmed down the tea is cold, Draco obviously in shock mumbles something about making some more and heds off to the kitchen again.

'so where are we going to go from here?' he asks unsure if he can talk or not

'well were having a baby together so we need to talk about what you want to do' I reply

'I still think you should tell Cedric, he deserves to know'

Cedric. 

I forgot about him.

'I will. I'll tell him when he gets home from work tonight' I say more to myself than to him.

'just know you're always welcome here, you both, if you need a place to stay at least come here or give me a call an I'll pick you up no matter where you are.'

'thank you' 

I stay at Draco's most of the day and we discuss plans and what's going to happen, he suprises me. I totally thought he was just going to leave but instead he stay's true to his word, he's taking responsibility.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I only leave when its 6 pm and i know he would be home any minute. As soon as I've sat down and change into comfier clothes he arrives home.

Almost like it was planned.

It wasn't

Once I've greated him I can't take this any longer, I lead him over to the living room, the test results firmly held next to my side.Once we've sat I turn to face him, giving him the first sight of the white envelope before saying.

' ced, we have to talk'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long I just couldn't write it down. We're on Christmas break now so hopefully I'll be able to upload soon.
> 
> In the next chapter well find out Cedric's reaction and what it means for Haley and Draco!


	12. t w e l v e

Once I've greeted him I cant take this any longer, I lead him over to the living room, the test results firmly held next to my side. once we've sat I turn to face him, giving him the first sight of the white envelope before saying.

'Ced, we have to talk'...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'what's this about Haley,' he asks clearly worried, 'is this about the baby, are you both ok?'

'it's fine, i just wanted to tell you something.' I pause mentally preparing myself 'I want you to hear me out before you say anything'

'Haley... your scaring me tell me what's going on'

'well remember miones party that i went to?'

'yes',

'well i got blackout drunk, then i remember going to the bathroom, but i don't really remember what happened after that and that's the worst part.'

'Carry on, you told me you stayed at hermiones that night'

'well remember Draco my assistant?'

'yeahh' he dragged out his mind trying to figure out what I was trying to tell him

(A/N if you can read this then we'll done if not it's just what happened in the story!)

'wellheisntmyassistantbutithinkwefuckedinthebathroombecauseiwokeupnexttohiminthemorningandhesaidwefuckedalotbutthenigotpregnantandididntknowwhosbabyitwasbutiknowwhositisnow...'

'what?' he asked clearly he knew what I was trying to say. After my lack of response he asked me again. 

'Haley answer the next question honestly... are you saying you cheated on me and the baby might not be mine!'

Guilt washed over me as I nodded my head to his question slightly, I handed over the envelope and when he opened it his whole face changed into something I've never seen on his face before.

'I think you should go.'

And so i did

~~~~~~~~~

I had driven over to Draco's, I don't know why but before I knew it I hafd arrived there.

I was a mess. My eyes were red, raw and swollen.

Draco opened the door and took one look at me before he led me up towards his apartment.

Once we had got inside I whispered 'I told him and he told me to leave' between sobs before I broke down in his arms, I can't really remember what happened next but I can recall he took me into his room and gave me one of his shirts before going into his bathroom, giving me privacy so I could get changed.

when he returned he led me into his bed and wrapped the duvet around me as the t-shirt was only made from a thin material and only came down to my knees.

I was slowly loosing conscience from the exhaustion of crying but before I slipped into a deep sleep I heard him whisper 'get some sleep you need it, I'll look after you I promise.' then he walked away to go and sleep on the sofa while I slept on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out but happy new yearrr!
> 
> Now Christmas is over I'm hoping to get more chapters out quicker, also in the UK we are having to isolate for 2 weeks before we go back to school so I should have more time to write. 
> 
> Anyway I think this should be finished around March- April time but it depends on how school is because I'm taking my mocks later this year and I have my GCSE's next year.
> 
> also while I'm writing this it just started snowing
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	13. t h i r t e e n

Cedric's Pov

'Haley answer the next question honestly... are you saying you cheated on me and the baby might not be mine!'

Guilt washed over me as I nodded my head to his question slightly, I handed over the envelope and when he opened it his whole face changed into something I've never seen on his face before.

'I think you should go.'

And so I did.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a thing I would regret instantly but I did it anyway. I felt bad for kicking her out I was just so mad with what we did. Our whole relationship gone.

I knew I couldn't raise another man's baby especially when we had waited for so long to have a baby together, I love her part of me always will but the other part cant look past the fact that she and that boy slept together. All because she was drunk, them she had the audacity to blame it on the fact she was drunk and couldn't remember any of it.

Looking at the time I realised it was now 9pm and I had work tomorrow morning. Without getting ready I got straight into bed. After 5 minutes I realised how lonely and cold this bed felt without her, compulsively I decided to go to the pub and get drunk.

~~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so later...

i couldn't really remember what had happened in the last hour-ish but the room was now buzzing and a girl with auburn-red hair in tight curls that fell down her back approached me I couldn't really make out what she said clearly but it was something along the lines of 'do you want to go back to mine or yours ' we got in a taxi and headed home, she payed the taxi fare while I opened the door up i can't really remember what happened but it ended with us laying in bed with no clothes on, breathing abnormally fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the lack of updates schools been crazy and my mental health has just gone📉
> 
> i'm not sure when i'll upload next i seem to be getting writers block for the first time and i've lost all motivation for this story.
> 
> i'm going to continue it but i'm running out of ideas.  
> constructive criticism is always welcome!!!
> 
> also thank you 1k reads it's given me the motivation to write!
> 
> thank you for readinggg the next chapter should be longer and hopefully up within the next 2 weeks!


	14. f o u r t e e n

_I had driven over to Draco's, I don't know why but before I knew it I had arrived there._

_I was a mess. My eyes were red, raw and swollen._

_Draco opened the door and took one look at me before he led me up towards his apartment._

_Once we had got inside I turned towards Draco and whispered "I told him and he told me to leave" between sobs before I broke down in his arms, I can't really remember what happened next but I can recall he took me into his room and gave me one of his shirts before going into his bathroom, giving me privacy so I could get changed._

_when he returned he led me into his bed and wrapped the duvet around me as the t-shirt was only made from a thin material and only came down to my knees._

_I was slowly loosing conscience from the exhaustion of crying but before I slipped into a deep sleep I heard him whisper 'get some sleep you need it, I'll look after you I promise.' then he walked away to go and sleep on the sofa while I slept on his bed_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hailey's pov**

I woke up to a light nudge on my shoulder, once I had rolled onto my side I saw that it was Draco. It took me a second to recall what happened last night however my train of thoughts were interrupted 'I brought you some tea and thought we could go for breakfast before we go to look around some house and apartment since the baby can't grow up here'. He placed the cup of tea into my hands and started to walk towards the door before stopping and turning around, 'oh and, drink your tea and get ready since it's already 10.' With that he left me alone in his room with a cup of tea and an overthinking mind.

My stomach had started to show but not enough that I was restricted from wearing my current clothes, before I left I had managed to grab a few things including: some basic toiletries, a few changes of clothes, a phone charger and my vitamins I have to take daily (unsure of how long I would be away). After I had drank my tea I went into the bathroom to get ready, leaving my long auburn hair rest on my back in its natural waves and got changed into a pair of leggings with an oversized sweater and my vans trainers. When I left the room about 10 minutes later I saw Draco up and ready in a black suit on his phone, an empty cup of coffee lay infront of him.

'Ready?'

I nod my head and take his offered hand as he walks me down the stairs ready to catch me if I fall.

'I thought we could go to the Harvester as it's on the way to the houses I want to show you', he tells me as he open's the door for me so I can get in the car. Maybe he can be a gentleman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we've ate we go to the first house, I liked it but Draco and I agreed that it just wasn't our style, the second house we saw would need to much renovating, the third was the same so we decided it would be better if we just went to look at the apartments.

We were shown the building first seen as all the apartments Draco looked at were in the same place. I found out there was a gym, spa, sauna and a pool included if you lived here. I could already tell that it would be too expensive and I couldn't afford any of these even with Draco's help, since he would live here as well.

The realter showed us up to the apartment (it was on the top floor; luckily there was a lift) we were then let inside.

We instantly fell in love.

It had 3 bedrooms, enough for us and the baby, and 2 bathrooms including an on suite joined to the master bedroom. The kitchen was connected to the living room with full length windows that replaced the walls, giving the place a lot of natural light. There was a balcony that was only accessible from the master bedroom but it could be seen slightly from the living room, though it was mainly blocked by the large flat screen tv hung on the wall.

**(i found some pictures that sort of show what i’m saying, i can’t figure out how to upload photos on here so if you want to see them there on my wattpad- yoursogoldennnn)**

I turned to Draco,'I love this but its way too out of our price range',

'don't worry about it, I'll go and sign the papers now'

'wait Draco we can't-'

'we can don't worry about it, you don't need to worry about money with me',

'Draco but... how' I managed to stutter out.

'I own my own restaurant love, if you really must know I help my father run his business, one that once he retires I will take over' and with that he went down stairs with the realter who was previously stood in the corner, not really sure where to look, I presume to go and to sign the papers to make this apartment ours.

Ours.

I like the sound of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the apartment once more while he was signing the papers, imagining what life living here would be like.

Once Draco was finished we found out we could move in, in less that 3 weeks, turns out the seller really wants to move out. We went home while picking up a take away Indian we passed. I didn't realise how much time had passed until we got home and it was 5pm.

'do you know what the sex is yet'

'no I can't find out until I'm 18 weeks.'

'well do you want to find out when we can?'

'I'm not sure, would you?'

'yeah, I want to be prepared, so then we know what names we like',

I nodded in agreement as we finished our food in comfortable silence, After we had finished Draco put Netflix on and we watched some movie, well he watched the movie. I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Draco's Pov**

the movie had finished but Haley had fallen asleep on me. Knowing it would hurt her back if she slept on the sofa. I carried her to my room and put her on the bed, I thought she could sleep in her clothes; I didn't think she would appreciate if I changed her.

Once she was in bed I went into my wardrobe took out some sweatpants to sleep in and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter so far. but I want to finish this story soon as I'm running out of ideas, if you have any please let me know. 
> 
> I think there will only be about 10-12 chapters left depending on how long they are.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
